The Public Inebriate Program seeks to establish and operate, in Seattle's Skid Road area, an experimental treatment program for area residents who experience a chronic and public drinking problem. The program consists of a multi-service intake center, including medical, referral and counseling services, a therapeutic residence for program clients, an extended intensive treatment in-patient facility, sheltered boarding home, and an administrative office. A team of professional researchers monitors the program to collect client-based and staff-based data in an attempt to measure the impact of the program on its target population. Research studies also attempt to define the specific nature of skid-row alcoholism as it relates to the Skid Road subculture.